


You Thought I Was A Thief But I Was Running After My Wallet

by tarts1263 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Swearing, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tarts1263
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the "I was chasing after someone who stole my wallet and you were a cop but you tackled me down because you thought I was trying to rob him and now you have to buy me coffee" prompt by aikori-kori on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Thought I Was A Thief But I Was Running After My Wallet

Eren was casually taking a walk towards a video game store, talking to Armin on his cellphone.

"Hey Armin, what game did you wanna get again?"

"That depends on how much money you have on you right now."

"You're in luck, I've got 50 bucks and-" he glanced at his wallet and felt an unnerving realisation. It wasn't in his hands. It was in someone else's.

"Surprise bitches!" It was Jean. _That shitface again._ Eren stood silent for a moment, watching Jean's back as it slowly got further and further, up until he realised,

" _Oh god, this motherf-_ c'mere horseface!" Eren yelled in an attempt to chase after him. Attempts, of course, of which were completely futile considering that Jean runs about as quickly as his chances of getting a date with that cute freckled boy in the neighborhood disappear. As Eren was running around the block, he seemed to have caught a police officer's eye.

Realising he already passed the videogame store, he came to a stop and turned around to face the officer, thinking of asking for help.

"Oh thank Jesus you came, Listen I need-" he blacked out for a few seconds, only to wake up to a face full of dirt and grass.

"What in god's name are you doing?!" He asked the police officer, who was currently pinning him to the ground, sitting on his back.

"Im arresting a thief, what does it look like?" quite a sarcastic man this cop was, really.

"Well I'm not a thief, so please get off me!"

"Quit struggling, explain in the car"

"But-"

"No means no!"

After clearly being overpowered and trained by the strikingly physically attractive cop, Eren was left with no choice but to follow his orders. They got into the police car and in an attempt to break the silence, Eren started up a conversation.

"So Mr.Policeman, what's your name?"

The cop kept silent for a moment till he looked into the mirror, made eye contact and said, "It's Levi."

"Hot-oH uh ahem, My name is im-not-actually-a-thief-but-you've-mistaken-me-as-one."

"Nice try kid, now spill."

"It's Eren."

"Nice name." Levi didn't seem to have very keen socialising skills.

"So uh..Where are you taking me?"

"Well-" he was suddenly cut off by the sound of his subordinate on his radio.

"Officer Hange reporting! If you're carrying that "green eyed german cutie" with you right now then he's telling the truth, the guy with his wallet came up to me and explained the situation. Let him off for now, out!" and then, silence.

"..."

"..."

"I can explain the 'green eyed german cutie' part."

"Oh really? Please do."

"Well, I patrol the area where I just caught you often, and I always see you walk into the video game store with that blonde coconut, and well you were pretty cute."

"That's it?"

"That's it. You're just, cute. Real fucking cute. Cute as shit."

He blushed, "S-So now that I'm officially not guilty, w-wanna go grab a coffee?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, when's your shift end?"

"...Let's go have cofee." He changed the car's direction, and swept by into the nearest starbucks. They got out of the car, and Levi took the keys, unlocked the cuffs, and entered the store.

"What do you wanna get?" Levi asked him.

"You." he thought it was pretty smooth.

"Funny, now what was your name again?"

"It's do-you-wanna-go-out-with-me-because-you're-kinda-hot-and-i'm-kina-awkward" _be smooth Eren, be smooth._

He took a moment to contemplate, "Sure."

"W-Wait really?" Eren blushed.

"You're cute, I'm cute, we're both single, I don't see the problem."

"So, you wanna come over?"

"A little too early kid."

"Right, Right."

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and i was bored and sleepy hahaha i hope you enjoyed


End file.
